Jumping into Arda
by MIX400
Summary: Every time I was travelling I knew the risk. The risk of jumping to the wrong destination . The wrong … reality … or well … world. Maybe, I thought it would free me of the responsibility and I could sleep. Too often I found myself tired but the reason was too painful to name. Maybe I even relished in the feeling of the escape it brought forth. The escape of leaving my world behind


**Jumping Into "Arda"**

by MIX400

Dedicated to everything that let's yourself be imaginative.

§§§§

[A/N]

This in in no way a crossover or associated with the film Jumper.

The idea does not come from it although it seems similar it is purely coincidental.

Please note that this story is purely fan-made and written for fun.

I hold no right to the characters or anything else held by copyright in this story.

* * *

The cold washed over me.

I felt devastated.

The hair on my neck raised.

But my face told another story.

My heart clenched painfully, as did my stomach.

I wanted to crumble down to my knees, hide my face in my hands.

But my body stood straight.

Hands hanging relaxed down.

I wanted to cry and scream.

But my eyes stayed dry and my mouth uttered no sound.

I was scared.

Scared out of my mind.

But my control was strong.

And my control over my body and heart kept me calm.

My control cooling my emotions.

* * *

Prologue

Every time I was travelling I knew the risk. The risk of jumping to the wrong destination . The wrong … reality … or well … world.

Maybe, I thought it would free me of the responsibility and I could sleep. Too often I found myself tired but the reason was too painful to name.

Maybe I even relished in the feeling of the escape it brought forth. The escape of leaving my world behind and return only to escape it again.

But the guilt of staying in another … world was to big. I felt guilty because I _wanted_ to stay and I _wanted_ to escape and I _wanted _too….

But life itself is not so nice. It kicks you then when you least expect it.

The run

I ran.

I ran through the night and through the stone, the trees and the dirt that made out the forest which made out my surroundings. My heart beat fast as if it wanted to jump into my head so loud was the sound and even tighter it's grip on my breath. Further into the forest I saw an opening of the trees and the a glade before me. I stopped to orient myself where I had to go next. The moon giving me enough light to see. Left it was and with every step I tried to overcome the small time difference I had lost while pausing. Emotions still ran wild in me and I barely missed the mark I had set for myself.

It seemed taking left was right, because I could see my camp now. I didn't even stop to gather my things because they have already been before I left. Beside the fire and the tent which was far to small for myself laid my bag with all my belongings. With a quick sweep of my hand I caught it in the middle of running through the camp jumping over a fallen tree which I previously thought big enough to protect my camp, while I had been away.

It proved right and landed on the other side of the fallen mammoth tree. Branches and bushes were surrounding it and right after I had broken through the bushes and the smaller trees was a marsh. It was enormous with small islands that had solid rock paths between them or the on or other tree. It was perfect to loose my pursuers in this labyrinth of islands and deadly sticky moor.

The water was clear but one wrong move and you would be without hope of rescue. That is if you came as far a to scream for it.

Luckily I had never had to fear to fall in the water. The bodies,of those foolish enough, could still be seen and were preserved with the mud and other substances in it. What they were nobody dared to find out. I had the pleasure to witness it when I had landed here. Or jumped as I would call it. Because that was what I was. A jumper.

An arrow had missed me barely by inches and I was grateful for it. With a quick turn of my head I saw that it was only one person standing not to far away from behind me. But that gave me no reassurance that he would be alone. The others would follow and quick. Another arrow I heard was flying through the air and I ducked. It missed.

Now more than ever I had to reach the end of this blasted moor. Another arrow another miss. How could that be? He was at least 300 feet behind me. Never minding that I ran further and deeper into this labyrinth. I followed the markings I left every once in awhile when I had explored it. The smell was still fresh and only I would know what kind of "flavour" it had. Cries of anger became louder and soon there where gun-shoots to be heard. The Archer behind me still missed and I had enough. I took out on of my throwing knifes and turned around. I didn't even look if it had landed on it's target and instead went back on my track to escape this insane godforsaken land. After balancing through the rock paths and sniffing out the marks of where to go and where not to I soon saw the end of the deadly moor. The angry cries of the people pursing me were also nowhere to be heard. But I didn't slow my pace, still running like mad and hoping to leave a soon as possible. A corn field stretched out in front of me.

When I saw a small wall of men blocking my way after I passed through it, I still ran. My face had to be frightening for some of them to back away but not enough to let me through. I grimaced and let out a war cry. Arrows where aimed at me as were the few shot guns. They were only a couple of feet away. I ducked and dodged as much as I could but some arrows and shots still grazed me.

I rammed into the first person that stood in my way and used the fall to roll out of another line of shots and quickly stood. I drew my own gun and shot some of the men in the legs and arms. When I had some of them down on their knees ,I didn't think much more and escaped. I barely escaped their line of sight to shot.

This time I saw what I first wanted to after I passed the corn field.

A gate.

Big enough for one person to slip through. Sure it was only me who could see it but what laid beyond was more important. I had a couple of more feet to pass till I reached it when arrows shot through my left arm and right calf. Pain obscured my mind for a short moment and my leg gave away. But I had to reach the gate. It was my only chance to survive. I ignored my pain from my arm and leg. Put them away in a box. And made it to the gate, limping as fast as I could.

But my pursuers had crossed the ground that separated me from them fast and I was too slow. Again where the guns and arrows aimed at me, fewer than before and I knew I had to move if I wanted to reach the base. I stood only one step from the gate. I hoped that if I would jump from here that would also work. With a quick move I jumped into the gate and was whisked away. A pressing sensation and then as if I would be floating I was led away.

My pursuers only saw me how I have left, jumping and then a glow of dark green, blue and purple light came out of nowhere. For them I was gone from the world and they would ask themselves many times how I had made it out of there. Some even thought I died through the hand or will of a god of theirs.

And yet again I lived to tell the tale.

* * *

**Unexpected Landing**

I should have known it as soon as I have felt the pull, ripping me from my original stream, while I was travelling through it. I was already travelling at a fast pace but it gained on speed the longer I went down the stream. I knew once I left the stream I would land hard and prepared myself for the coming fall. Injured as I was, it would be a hard fall.

Whenever I jumped through the worlds I would take my weapons and provision with me that would last at least a couple of weeks. In the last one it was barely enough. I held my bag tight to my chest as strong as I could, so I would not lose it when I landed. My heart speed up as I saw the end of the stream approach. Bright light encompassed me as I passed it and immediately felt the air tighten and shoot me out of the stream. A cry escaped my lips as I did not expect to find my self surrounded by air and the earth beneath me at least a couple of feet away. I felt dizzy and nauseous because of the abrupt halt but then again I felt a pull only this time I could control it to a certain extend how I landed.

I was not lucky though. My mind was still to clouded with nausea, dizziness and pain and it interfered with my landing. I tried to twist my body to land on my hands and feet but the nausea, dizziness intensified so that I could only turn half the way I actually wanted.

I landed on my left side.

Hard.

My bag rolled away from me. A small surprised scream left my mouth as I felt my left shoulder dislocate and the pain from my right calf increased, which was weird because I fell on my left side. My right hand also hurt. Probably because I landed on it but I could not concentrate on it as I heard surprised cries. At once I tried to stand up as instinct kicked in and once again adrenalin rushed through my veins. I soon stood on my feet. I held my left shoulder and tried to push it back into the socket with my right hand. It gave a sickening sound but I could almost instantly move it without problems. My back was hunched and I tried to get my thoughts straight.

When the dizziness dissipated I looked around.

First I recognized the white plastered ground. Columns of white marble decorated the entrance to the pavilion like place and the group which sat in the middle of it. The people were what I recognized next. All of them were men garbed in middle aged clothes. Especially one who had a long grey beard and hair and also wore a grey cloak and a fitting pointed hat. He also had a long staff in his hand. I was no fool when I looked at him straight in the eyes.

He was one of spiritual awareness. Better yet, when I looked around I have felt that most of them also had that awareness excluding only the ones who did not have pointed ears or a short stature. I could tell they were not from the same race. They all looked fairly similar, where there not the before mentioned small stature and pointed ears. The ones with the pointed ears also had differences. One was small like a child but had an old look in the eye. The other ones also had that look but their being expressed more otherworldliness than the smaller one. And also more knowledgeable. The ones of small stature had all beards which covered their faces almost completely. And then were there the normal looking ones. Men like in my world but all had a far more ragged look on them.

The last thing I recognized was they had all been seated in a circle around a pedestal. There laid a small plain-looking gold ring. I let my eyes give the ring a brief look before concentrating on the people again. I again locked eyes with the grey cloaked old man. He also only stared at me and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an rugged looking man with dark blond almost light brown hair." Who are you? What do you seek here? Answer me!"

My gaze was still locked with the old man as the other man spoke, only staring at him when he made his demand.

I opened my mouth and immediately felt a tiredness encompass me. Not a physical one but an emotional which I was only too familiar with. I squashed it down and annoyance made itself known as I thought how to answer this man. Before I even could retort to his demands dizziness again surrounded me and I felt myself loose balance. Someone was already at my side and held me while slowly lowering me to the ground. I closed my eyes shut.

My mind was to dizzy to distinguish the voices. They were to far away for me to recognize. Again I felt the tiredness from before and tried to squash it down. I was not to successful as my groan laced with confusion and pain drew the attention of all men. A slight sheen of sweet had formed on my head and I tried to bend forward to dissipated the nausea but that made it only worse. Without warning I turned and vomited onto the white marble stone. From there I only remember a blur of voices. Worried voices that screamed at me to stay awake and listen to them. But my body and foremost my head pained me. My vision became blurry and I tried to resist but the darkness came too quickly and embraced me into its waiting arms.

When I came to I was in a bed not able to move because the pain from my body and head would not let me even try to, let alone think long enough. A hand grazed my forehead lightly and then I felt how two fingers were put on the pulse point on my neck. I tried to open my eyes but the same hand was put over them to not let any light through. " Try to sleep. After that you will feel better. But not now. Now you heal."

I tried to remember whose voice that was but the tiredness embraced me once again.

I dreamed of nothing but lights of blue and green and faces of the place I originally came from. The children of the people. My … acquaintances. Not friends. Never friends. Never.

The dream changed and so did the lights and the faces. The lights surrounded me which changed to a dark blood red and dark violet. Violet... The face to the colour still haunts me. It was only there and as I tried to reach it with my hand it stirred with slow awareness. They fluttered and I saw brilliant dark violet eyes staring at me. " Its your fault...you failing to care... you leaving left us unprotected... **how could you**?! So many had to go, had to run. **You left us**!" The accusation started with a whisper sounding lost and slowly build it self to a full forced scream of frustration.

I did nothing. I let the words wash over me. Flood me with the feelings put into them. She was right. I have let them down. And now I do it again even though I had sworn not to. But this time it would be different.

I woke up slowly. The headache long gone and my eyes slowly opening as if in trance. The day was only starting because the room had not yet been fully bathed in light. I sat up and assessed the room. It was simple and the dominating colour was white and light blue. There was a bedside table and on it was a jug of water with a glass beside it. The linens of the bed were also white as were the curtains at the big glassless windows. There also was a table and two chairs on the other side of the room. A dresser was also there not to far from my bed. When I wanted to pour me some water I noticed that my right hand was wrapped in a light bandage as was my left arm but in a much tighter one. I removed my blanket to assess my right calf. It was also bandaged in a tight bandage.

What was worrying me was, that I had changed clothes involuntarily. I was wearing a white sleep-wear. In my world it could have been mistaken for a light dress.

_Well it did seem like a middle aged world here so I should not be surprised. _

I wanted to stand up and search for my belongings but when I let my gaze wander over the room again I saw my clothes neatly folded on the table and my bag and weapons beside them.

Relieved I fell back into the bed and covered myself with the blanket again, trying to rest some more. But as soon as I did I threw them back and tried to stand up, restlessness flooded me. It did not hurt to much to stand so I decided to walk to the table. I walked with a slight limp but otherwise it did not hurt nor hinder me to walk to much. The pain in my shoulder was almost non-existent. I always was a quick healer and thankful for my ancestors.

When I reached the table I took my clothes and changed with stiff movements. I wondered how long I had laid there.

The weapons were put to their places. Many would say even though I come from a former high advanced society that I was old-fashioned by the choice of my weapons. I preferred weapons where I did not have to worry for ammunition. I still had a gun to be safe and a lot of ammunition because I never knew what kind of world I would land in, so I was always ready for different kinds of situations I probably would run in. The last one showed I probably would be in a couple of them again. I cursed my tongue for lashing at that idiotic priest.

I changed into my brown pants and white shirt which didn't tighten too much on my body for me to move.

Beside the gun I had my trustworthy dagger and sword. I placed them on the belt on my right hip. My light brown cloak covered most of my body and reached to my knees. My hair fell in long heaps of white, light, wavy locks off my shoulder down to my mid-back. The shoes were made of leather what creature it had come from I didn't know any more , yet they served me very well for quite some time. When I put them on the memories tried to surface but I held them back.

Next was my bag. I opened it and checked if everything was in the right place. First came the water, then the little provision I had left , additional clothes and lastly the first aid kit which I put in some more helpful things than only band-aid and antiseptic. I travel alone so I had also to watch out for my health and injuries. Someone who still owed me a favour taught me the most important things but did not go to much into the whys but explained more the hows. In the end I had to look through the few books that were still left to understand most of it.

Even though my world was advanced , it started to fall apart. Economical problems as environmental as well made it impossible to reach the standard we had before. So I started to help people with my jumps. Searching for good places where we or better I could trade for food or anything what would help us to survive.

The good thing was once I had connected to a new world I could jump to it any time I wanted. The not so good was when I arrived in the new world I had to leave exactly where I had arrived. Given that it was this time in a couple of feet in the air it would only be a minor problem. True I was only one person to try to trade off the few things we could, but if it helped the people.

It was a cold world I live in and an even colder one since the economical crash.

I am not cold hearted but also not entirely trusting regarding humanity. So I keep my distance, yet help wherever I think I should. In light of how much I am jumping that says quite a lot.

I finished my musing and sorting of my belongings. I set my bag back on the table and left the room hoping to find someone who could lead me to the leader. I explored quiet a bit when I finally landed in the garden.

Beautiful was the only word that came to my mind. There was a small bench beside a pond and I decided to sit on it and watch the gorgeous scenery before me.

My people did not have these kind of places any more so I tried to capture it and tell the others about it when I got back. I felt guilt creep into my stomach. I felt my jaw muscle clench together to appease the oncoming memories but the thoughts were already rolling.

It seemed not fair to me watching this garden full of life when the people of my world struggle to stay alive. It seemed not fair that with every adventure and fruitless hunt for a solution of their problems, that I had to disappoint so many people. They counted on me. They left me no other choice. They -

"Is there still room for an old man or are you too lost in your thoughts to acknowledge my presence?" The voice spoke in an amused but serious tone.

I was startled out of my brooding realizing that my entire body immediately relaxed. I only nodded and the grey cloaked old man sat down beside me.

" We, that means Lord Elrond and I, where thinking that you would have been sleeping for at least one more day. But I am relived to see you up and about relishing in the beauty of this new day."

I wondered if my thoughts have showed on my face and he only tried to cheer me up.

" I am trying to enjoy the view if that is what you mean? Yet, I can not quiet see it as my thoughts blind me to it."

" And what kind of thoughts pray tell are they if they hinder you to see?" He said in a quiet and wondering tone.

"Thoughts of days long past and also the present, they haunt me with their strong presence. I try to overcome my emotions but it is hard."

I was surprised at myself. It was a long time ago since I have confided in someone I trusted. The memories of that person was as clear as crystal. The smile and eyes full of joy. Not asking anything of me, just sitting beside me and giving me comfort by their mere presence only.

" It often is not the memories that haunt us but the emotions which accompany them." He said holding his staff with both of his hands in front of him and leaning on it lightly. A small upturn of the corner of his lips showed the comfort he tried to give me. But I did not see it as I held my gaze on the pond before us. He continued "It is true, emotions, as hard to swallow and to carry them may be, are what make us human in the end. Or at least, considering the races present here, beings capable of having them and use it. Not always for the best but that is what makes life so much more interesting." He smiled wistfully at me when I had turned to him but his eyes held a certain shine that captured me.

It seemed I had landed somewhere really interesting this time. I had my fare share of adventures but this world had something I did not really know how to describe. " How long did I sleep?"

" Well," he began, " it seemed you would be laying in bed for weeks, judging by the firs impression of your wounds, but after about 2, almost 3 days now your injuries started to heal exceedingly fast. I think your body, after you obviously passed some kind of portal into our mids, was exhausted from all the strain you had put on it. Remarkable it is that your injuries of your arm and leg have almost healed up in no less than a week, when it should have taken you a month or more. "

" A week " I stated. " That is nothing new to me. I was always a fast healer. My ancestors had great genes."

" Genes?" He looked confused.

"Oh... Well, it is you could call it the code of life. In our blood or better overall in our body is a code form what we are made of,what we will look like and so on. From where I am from it used to be an high reputable choice of work to research it. Essentially every life form has it. The trees, the flowers, humans, dogs, you name it. "

" And you are an expert in this kind of work?" I laughed at that. Me? A doctor?

" Ha ,Gods no, I'm just a plain, old-fashioned cook. It's not much but it passes the time."

" Plain is the least I would have thought of you Miss. Quite the opposite to be honest. Your entrance here for example has been interesting at the least. How comes that you even came here? It would explain quiet a lot, I'm sure."

I wanted to answer him but I was cut off before I even opened my mouth.

" That, I would also like to know." I turned my head to the right and saw a man. He looked slightly ragged to me, but I was sure it was because I wasn't used to these looks when in my world everyone at least tried to shave. Here it looked more like an accomplishment.

I thought immediately of an old children's story called The Twits. The book in it self is just silly and one of the main characters has a really long beard. He doesn't wash it or himself at all so everything he eats, places at least some kind of mark in his mass full of beard.

"_Mr Twit felt that this hairiness made him look terrifically wise and grand. But in truth he was neither of these things. _

_Mr Twit was a twit. _

_He was born a twit. And now at the age of sixty, he was a bigger twit than ever. The hair on Mr Twit's face didn't grow smooth and matted as it does on most hairy-faced men. It grew in spikes that stuck out straight like the bristles of a nail brush."1_

I tried very hard not to laugh or make a face because of the image it made in my head, but it seemed the ragged man caught it any way, noticing my discomfort.

"Don't you want to answer or have you not heard me? Well how about we start with your name? Or what you seek here in this land ? It is too curious that you directly landed in here when we had finished our meeting. The ring….laying there only for you to grab it." He looked expectantly at me, raising both his eyebrows, arms crossed behind his back. I frowned. Ring?

" It would be best to answer woman." He growled in a deep voice which probably should have sounded threatening, but with as much experience as myself it seemed just childish for him to even attempt it.

Annoyance crept up in my stomach and I scowled at him.

"Who I am now does not matter as you obviously have no manners. When you want to know my name you should first say yours. As for what I seek should be obvious too. I don't think that you have not seen how I have fallen out of a portal in the _sky ..._ _and_ injured. Assuming that was what brought me here without my consent, there is only one answer. I try to get home. But for someone who has no manners or as it seems no understanding of assessing a situation like this, which, I give you credit, you probably never have been in it, is a simple matter of connecting the dots.

But still, a few brain cells should make the work or are there any left to have them make the effort at all?"

I closed my mouth. And couldn't believe what I had said and cursed my tongue for the second time. Why couldn't I just speak calmly like everyone else?

The annoyance had receded the more I ranted at him. I stood now with a straight back and you could see the protective stance I took on at once.

The other man had a light blush on his face and I was quite pleased but I kept my tongue locked as not to remark on it. My mouth had brought me in quite the difficult situations and I cursed it every time. To many times where there situations which boggled my mind and yet I still made it back on time for dinner. Maybe not everyday, but it was always dinnertime when I returned from one of my jumps through realities. I really could do with a meal now. Or at least a bath. Even though I had slept, a bath pretty much sounded like vacation to my ears.

"Boromir, I recommend you to shut your tongue and probably better go to the feast. Where it not for the journey we will start in a couple of days I would have thought you better than I do now." The old man gave the apparently man called Boromir a hard look. " Leave! I will discuss with you later about your actions."

Embarrassed Boromir gave a small sharp nod of his head and walked away with quick and long strides.

The old man stood up and inclined his head to me before leaving. I felt calmness warm me. And yet I felt restlessness creep up again. He was almost out of my sight when I decided to follow with my light limp and catch up to him.

"What is your name?"

He stopped for a second a surprised look on his face

"Truly I forgot to introduce myself. I have been called many things but Gandalf would be most appreciated." I gave a small smile and he returned it. He started walking again and I followed.

"And yours?"

"Gwyineth it is."

"Is it?"

I frowned. " Well … yes. Why do you ask?"

" You seem more to me than just Gwyineth."

I frowned again. " Why?"

" I am not completely sure. I have this feeling and it is usually quiet trustworthy. " Now was the time he frowned. Thoughtful we walked in silence.

" Well I do have a family name if you mean that? It is Aaringia." I looked at him hopefully.

" Hmm … no. No that is not it."

" No?"

" No," he simply said.

He only gave me a side glance and kept on walking to a tall wooden door. We entered a great hall which was obviously used for the eating feast held here every day.

_Hairy faced men everywhere _was my thought as my eyes fell on the people seated at the long tables. There were a few exceptions like the more fair people of the room all had no beards. And not to forget the women.

Despite the amusement I immediately felt my empty stomach. And it growled.

Loudly.

Gandalf chuckled lightly and we looked for seats to sit. While he found us seats beside the small people with hairy feet, I concentrated on the contents set on the table.

I never saw so much food since after the great economy crash back in my world. I kept my jumping heart in check. So much food and I hoped they also had mashed potatoes. Gandalf lead us to four Hobbits, already seated at the long table. Every now and then glances from the other occupants would follow me but I gave them no mind. It was everywhere the same. I gave an internal sigh as I seated my self next to Gandalf and another man. He introduced me to a couple of people which sat near us. The Hobbits as I learned , the ones with the hairy feet, were called odd names. Frodo and Sam sat in front of us and their friends Pippin and Mery as they liked to be called right beside them. Another ragged looking man sat beside me and he was introduced to as Aragorn. Beside him also sat another woman, Arwen, with beautiful long dark brown hair, almost black like Aragorns and at the head of the table beside the woman was another man. He looked like someone out of a fairytale character. In fact almost everyone did. The short people and the fair ones. Where please have I landed?

They both looked slightly uncomfortable when they noticed my presence but everything was put on hold for me when I looked over the wonderful food and my gaze promptly checked if there was somewhere a plate with my favourite food. I saw it and mentioned to Aragorn beside me if he could fill my plate with some of the marvellous smelling dish. I filled my plate with a bit of vegetables and bread. When I started to eat I noticed that Gandalf was giving me a amused side glance. I frowned at him as I filled my cup with water. " What is it?" Maybe my tone was not so light as I had wanted it to, as the Hobbit beside Frodo, Sam, frowned. " I didn't have something to eat like this for decades so if my table manners aren't up to date then excuse me but I'm hungry." I finished with a light growl and my stomach followed me promptly. Loud enough for the Hobbits and everyone else near me to hear. Pippin gave a light snicker. " Well, seems your stomach agrees with you!" I made a grimace and bowed my head at my food.

"Pippin leave the Lady alone, you see how upset she is alone from your comment!"

In fact I wasn't. I took a bite of the mashed potatoes. Pure heaven.

" Then shouldn't she eat instead of growling at us?"

" She won't if you continue like this. Accu-"

Sam confused said " … Actually sh-."

"-sing of growling when she very well has enough reason to do so, because she hasn't eaten so good in so long."

I was more amused than annoyed but I didn't let myself be noticed by the two Hobbits. Instead I let my eyes fall on my almost empty plate, wondering if I should take a second helping and leave out the other dishes beside the mashed potatoes completely. Instead I only listened with half an ear.

" How do you know that?" Pippin looked wondering at Mery.

" I listen instead of you,"Mery retorted back quickly.

" When please did she say that? You might have as well made that up."

" Why please would I have made that up? She said it not too long ago. You really should go to a healer and have them look at your ears. It's worrying."

" What? What is wrong with my ears? Last time I checked they were fine!" I glanced up. Pippin worriedly grabbed his ears as if to make sure they were still attached to his head.

Mery retorted cleverly." And when was that?"

" Oh, I know! That was … uhm … it was … " Stumbling over his loss of ideas he looked back down on his plate and picked at his food.

" Exactly. Now eat up." Mery had a clever tone in his voice. As if to say _See? I told you._

And with that the discussion ended with a grumbling Pippin and a smirking Mery.

I started my second helping of only mashed potatoes. Gandalf, I heard, only gave a slight laugh and said nothing. I was glad because I hadn't wanted for him to get angry at me. When I finished my second helping I decided I had enough even though my mind said I should go on till I would burst from all seams.

* * *

[A/N]

This had me bugging ever since before i started to write BBTEO (Brothers Bound To Each Other)

I was reading through it today and finally could not stop thinkin about putting it online. It was a great temptation and i finally gave in.

The original document is much longer than i showed you here and hopefully I will be able to continue both sotries very soon.

I know i have not updated in a long time and for all of those who eagerly wait for the next chapter of bbteo i am sorry but i just don't have the time to write. I

am in my final year of collage you could say, at least thats the english equivalent to my school i am currently going to and i don't want to mess it up. so folks

pleas dont hate me for this. If you have an idea for both stories write me an pm or a review( i do so love reviews) an i think about it.

The ideas are there but sadly not the freetime I need to realise those on paper.

I put this on because it had been a story close to my heart for a long time and to let it just go to waste on my

Pc I thought was sad. But I also felt frustrated that there was no time to write anything decent.

I hope you had fun reading this and leave a comment.

Mix400


End file.
